offical_youtube_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Bluekik14
Bluekik14 is a character in Pinkolol16's series, SM64 Adventures. He met YTR in episode 4 of SM64 Adventures. Appearances SM64 Adventures His first appearance was in episode 2, where he meets Pink after she comes to Wet-Dry World to escape the other two for a day. He is then invited to the castle after revealing that he's heard of her. He is only mentioned in episode 3, but never appears. He is mentioned when Akin mentions he'll talk to Blue when trying to run from Pink and Jinda's adventure. He reappears in episode 4 when Pink invites Akin and Jinda, as he brings himself along to calm Akin down along with meeting new friends. He then hangs out with MarioStar92 for a majority of the episode before running back home with Pink at the end. He reappears in episode 5 to tell Jinda when Akin gets upset that he (Akin) shouldn't worry because Blue's color code was once bad, and tells Jinda he should eventually be fine. Once Jinda runs out, Blue wonders something secret to himself, as he is seen at the end of the episode compleetly unaware that they were gone until he questions Jinda, but isn't bothered. Special "Other" Videos The Past of Pinkolol16 In this video, he chases after Jinda and Akin to tell them the truth about Pink at Sonic News Network which he was made aware of far before the two even decided to visit. Once he told them what happened, he told them the benefits of Pink being this way, and as he knew she was listening, sked her at the very end if it was correct. Pink's Christmas Special In this video, he secretly appears when they go to Blooper Land, and meets Cooolboy78 randomly. Much later, he is seen questioning MarioDylan's hyper-activeness towards Christmas, and walking off much later when he acts more crazy. He participates in the music video that is created later. When the 4 go home, he encourages Pink that they should go. Starman3's Christmas Special 4 In this video, he is seen wishing the other two a Merry Christmas, and when he comes inside, he remembers the incident with MarioDylan. He is not seen again in this video. Super Mario 64: The Curse of the Invincibility Frames In this series, he is first seen much long after the purple energy affects the first dimension. He is first seen when Pink comes back and sees Jinda and Winged free, and comments that compared to the inside, it's much more entertaining. When he hears the news of what they'll do, he takes part, saying they should finish this adventure. He is shown collecting stars, and faces a Bowser Bot, then coming to Pink at the very end after she defeats the final Bowser Bot, and tells Akin when he asks where Vindimka went after the latter name fled that he will go with Pink alone to the Star World, where Vindimka went. He and Pink then both agree to go on said adventure in said dimension. He adventures with Pink in the Star World, meeting his counterpart, and then departs from her after she decides to go to Blooper Land, as he sees Jinda and Akin, and wants to take a break. He wishes her luck, as he stays at their castle. Personality Bluekik is a very serious and secretive type of character. He relates himself alot of the time to Pink's more serious side of her personality, and joins in situations when he feels he's needed for them (in the case of episode 4 of SM64 Adventures where he went to calm Akin down he felt he was needed because he knows how chaotic he is). He stays out of most novelty situations, mostly preferring to watch (in the case of Pink's Christmas Special, where he stayed by the tree for a majority of the video not participating until the music video) but isn't completely against having fun, as he will come to meet new friends or do things like greet others in seasons, and he does joke around (as seen in the outtakes of episode 2 of SM64 Adventures). Most of the time however, he does try to stay out of situations he feels he doesn't have a part in, but will do his best in situations that absolutely need it. Trivia *He used to have a previous color code, but it looked too much like Presstarttoplay's color code, so it was changed. This color code is seen in episode 5 of SM64 Adventures. *Out of all of Pink's made up characters, Blue is the only one to have numbers in his name similar to a username (Bluekik'14'). Category:Fan Characters